


伊西多拉

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 阿尔瓦罗回到了马德里。





	伊西多拉

0.

因此，伊西多拉便是他梦中的城市，但只有一点不同。在梦中的城市里，他正值青春，而到达伊西多拉时，他已年老。*

1.

直到马德里二月凛冽的晚风灌进鼻腔，莫拉塔才稍稍放松了绷紧了的肩膀。他把手伸进外衣口袋，把钥匙圈在拇指上。就在刚刚，他们输掉了比赛，并在主场留下了一个糟糕的比分。从某种意义上来说，莫拉塔已经太多次地饱尝过此般失意，并早已对此感到厌倦——他尽了全力，结局却不如人意，生活似乎总是如此。而从斯坦福桥桥到大都会，质疑声依旧如影随形。你为了什么而辗转，为了回到你的过去吗？为了找回你的未来吗？*他自知抗压能力不算他的强项，因而当看到停车场门口的马拉加人——一面畏寒地缩着肩膀一面跺脚，把口罩拉下来一点，露出红红的鼻尖时，慌乱和错愕在第一时间冲溃了他的防线。他知道那是他，毫无疑问，甚至不需要再走近一点，或是换个角度。他胡子又养长了，耳鬓的头发被剃得只剩下短短的青茬，转过身来的时候刚好对上他的视线，他的嘴唇动了一下，清了清嗓子，但声音还是哑的。他说，阿尔瓦罗。

2.

“这个嘛。”他若有所思地说，“我贿赂了你们的保安。”

伊斯科·阿拉尔孔这会儿正坐在他的副驾驶上，搓着冻僵的手指，尝试把安全带绑在身上，轿车四平八稳地驶离身后灯火通明的大都会球场，开上一个更加偏僻的方向。“我以为你受伤了——”

“确实有这么一回事。”马拉加人说，“背肌有点轻度拉伤，别误会，我倒不是故意罢赛，毕竟这事儿关乎职业精神，就算我们的主帅简直对我恨之入骨。替我向Alice还有Sandor问好。”

“你现在去追赶你们的巴士也许来得及。”

马拉加人居然真的仔细思索了一下。“还是算了吧。”他最后说，“反正我本来也不在那个名单上。”他在车上的置物槽里乱翻一阵，最后找到了一小瓶矿泉水，借着窗外一点儿伶仃的灯光仔细地检查生产日期，最后才放心地拧开了瓶盖。

“谢谢。”莫拉塔盯着挡风玻璃外茫茫无际的前路，低声地说了一句。他知道伊斯科身在此处的缘由，马拉加人像航船的锚，在他感到焦虑和困惑的时候，他总是在那里。倘若今日是皇家马德里在客场输掉了比赛，那么伊斯科也便用不着出现了。即使他不会承认——那也没关系。纵然时移事异，他们之间这点儿属于彼此的默契早已不言自明。

“为什么不呢？”伊斯科说着拍了拍他的肩膀，“这毕竟是一个值得见证的糟糕夜晚。”他说这话的时候没有笑，于是莫拉塔也便无从判断它到底是个轻描淡写的玩笑，抑或，不过是马拉加式的修辞手法罢了。“顺便一提，你刚刚拐弯拐早了。”

“什么？”莫拉塔抬头看了一眼导航规划出的路线图，是真的，“操。”

伊斯科发出了愉快的笑声，他把后背朝后倒，把手机屏幕点亮，再熄灭，然后对他笑了笑。“这条路重新规划过，和以前有点儿不太一样。我也不太清楚，说白了我又不是马德里竞技的球迷。”他停顿了一下，“其实你今晚踢得不错，别听他们的。”

莫拉塔勉强地微笑了一下。“别再说了。”

马拉加人用指甲抠着矿泉水的塑料包装，很久没有出声。“我们去哪儿？”过了一会儿，他小声地问，小心地像是唯恐下一句话就会不慎踩中某个未被标注的雷区，而莫拉塔的心脏猛地为此抽痛了一下。别用这种语气，老天，弗朗西斯科，他想，你不需要这样对我说话，别这样。

“我总不能真的把你带回家去吧。”终于，他还是成功地开了一个玩笑出来，“带你去看看咱们当年集训一起逛过的广场，听说再过一阵就要被拆掉了。”

“那也没关系啊，我不能待太久——”伊斯科说，眼底慢慢地浮出了一种意味不明的神情，“我不能让Sara一个人在家。”

莫拉塔沉默了一下：“伊斯科。”于是马拉加人侧过脸来看他，他的眉毛皱起来一点，在眉心拱成一个小小的凹槽，眼底在灯光下泛出柔和的底色。莫拉塔温和地说，“你会是个好爸爸的。”

3.

伊斯科打开了收音机，调过几个频段，然后EI Barrio的歌声顺理成章地流淌出来。莫拉塔有意对他数年如一日的音乐品味揶揄两句，可话到嘴边又忽地踯躅起来。他们花了很长的时间兜兜转转地寻找记忆里的广场，又花了很长时间沿着着灯火寥落的废旧街道缓缓而行，昔日小有名气的文娱广场被时光蒙上了灰尘，四下里都是重建而未完工的建筑，灰色成为了回忆的主调。只是干涸的喷泉池中央依旧站着那位翘起脚的天使雕像。“我们以前老往里面扔硬币。”莫拉塔笑着说：“就许愿的成功率来说，他可真不算个合格的天使。”

“这个吗？”伊斯科漫不经心地把脸凑近了车窗一点，“我看倒有点儿像洗完澡以后对咱们撅屁股的科克。”说罢努了努嘴，对他笑了。有那么一瞬间，马拉加人逆过灯光的侧脸和他轻飘飘的语气穿梭过数年的光阴，一下子再次将他们带回到2013年的夏天——电光火石地撬动了莫拉塔尘封的记忆，有关于伊斯科的记忆如潮水向他涌来，他生气时塌下眉毛的角度，抿紧的唇角，他在冬衣长长的袖子底下牵住他的手指，用气息不稳的笑音道，你看，这玩意儿长得像不像科克？他的喉咙猛然哽住了，一种强烈的苦痛和怀念炸裂般地轰鸣在他的胸膛，攫住他的全部感官，电流从发梢滚烫地流进指尖。

下一刻，他打开安全带，探身过去用力按住了伊斯科的肩膀，把马拉加人困在手臂和狭窄的副驾驶座椅之间，伊斯科的眼睛吃惊地睁大了，他的目光游离，耳尖一下子变得通红，咬着嘴唇，在莫拉塔凑近的时候偏开了头。他仍然记得他们之间那个不言自明的约定和默契。——他们不再接吻了，这是规则，也是秩序。

4.

莫拉塔亲吻他的侧颈，他的喉咙，他打得歪歪扭扭的领带下一片经过长年累月阳光浇灌后变成小麦色的皮肤，直到伊斯科费力地用手肘抵住他的肩膀，然后撑开距离，他额前的发丝散乱，眼底泛起了蒙蒙的水雾。“别在这里。”他吃力地说，喘着气，安抚意味地将指尖贴上莫拉塔的耳鬓，“不是现在。”

莫拉塔动了动嘴唇，拼凑起破碎的音节。“我想要你。”如此多的绝望和思念从他的喉底流泻而出，伊斯科就在这里，在他眼前，近在咫尺，却无时无刻不像虚妄的沙砾从指间流失。那并不是一种请求，他们都心知肚明，他知道伊斯科必然无法拒绝——他从他的眼底瞧见了顷刻间涌泻而出的热流，马拉加人移开了视线，指尖却在颤抖。他对他年少时期的爱人的每一个细微的表情变化都了若指掌，他知道他的渴望分毫不比他少。

伊斯科慢慢地蜷起手指，揽在他脑后的发间，压向自己，和他额头相抵。“阿尔瓦罗，你——”他已经完蛋了，他想，从莫拉塔伸手按住他肩膀的那一刻起就知道他完蛋了，再多的准备工作也无济于事，他从十九岁第一次看到这家伙的眼睛的时候便深陷其中，从此再也没能逃出来过——再也没有什么能够洗清他们的罪孽了，他真该下地狱，他们都得下地狱。伊斯科的鼻息滚烫而颤抖，他笑了笑，“你让我在一周内第二次变成了混蛋。”

他们还是上床了，那座狭小和阴沉的租屋，坐落在城郊外的破败小巷，伊斯科一度把它挂置在房屋中介出售，只是后来又赎了回来。他们在这里度过最为不可告人的时光，所有的事物，锈迹斑斑的门把，模糊的玻璃和窗帘发霉的边角，都是他们背德和偷情行为的暗喻。伊斯科在阿尔瓦罗进入他的时候下意识地抓紧了他的肩膀，从喉咙里发出一声受伤的呜咽，莫拉塔一度丧失了在往日性事中的耐心和体贴，他用手指攥住他短短的发尾，低头去吻他的脖颈，然后发狠地把他钉进床垫。马拉加人用手背挡住了眼睛，沉默不言地承受一切。莫拉塔的嘴唇滑过他脆弱的颈动脉，在这里，他想，与他不同的是，这里依旧流淌着白色的血液，只要一日不曾离开，伊斯科·阿拉尔孔的灵魂便永远为某个名字而战。某个他曾宣誓效忠，如今却背道相驰的名字。“Magic。”他低声地说，感受到马拉加人的身体为了这个简单的音节而战栗不止，他把手指握进他的指缝里，他们的手指相缠，婚戒在无名指上硌出浅浅的痕迹。

结束以后，伊斯科跑去冰箱里拿了一听冰可乐，肆无忌惮地在危险的时间里喝掉被明确写在禁食清单里的危险饮品，莫拉塔从浴室里走出来，用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。电视里还在回播着德比之夜的进球集锦，伊斯科尝试过换台，但是失败了，他把遥控器在沙发角上砸了两下，然后心烦意乱地摔在地上，直到莫拉塔走过来，沉默地从背后圈住他。

谁也没有说话，莫拉塔是率先妥协的那个。“你不去睡觉吗？”

伊斯科没有搭腔，他沉默了好一会儿。而倘若在几年前，想要把“安静”这词强加在马拉加人身上实在是件荒谬可笑的事儿，伊斯科很难有一刻称得上是老实的，在那个时候，他似乎永远眉目鲜活，眼睛璨然，并且聒噪不休。

“我要承认，我很生气。”他突然说，“因为你转会的事儿，最开始的时候，我简直不知道怎么办，我脑子的念头里只剩下：这他妈的到底算什么事儿？我真的很生气，甚至懒得回你的消息——”

莫拉塔无声地笑了笑。“你确实没有。”

“后来。”他微笑了一下，“后来我就放弃了，我说服自己不再去想。阿尔瓦罗，我不能——我不会对你的选择作出评判，我想，这是所有我能够为你做的事情。”

“更何况，你看。”他自嘲地说，“我的处境并不比你好多少嘛。”

莫拉塔的手掌穿过他的手腕，握在他的腰侧，马拉加人竟然笑出了声。“不过我这次就不能祝你好运了。”他含糊地说，声音渐渐低下去，“再遇到你，我就要踢爆你。”他停顿一下，很有把握地加上，“还要加上萨乌尔，科克。一块儿踢爆。”

“我明白。”莫拉塔说，张开五指握进他的指间，“我明白。”

他凝视着这个毫无防备地睡在他身边的家伙，用目光缓缓地描摹过他的额头，胡子，灯光打在鼻梁落下的阴影，无意识咬住的嘴唇和紧锁的眉头，他的睫毛低垂，眉眼在完全褪去了少年稚气后浮现出一种坚毅和锋锐的神采。他把手臂扣在膝盖上，蜷缩起来，看起来好像他还是多年前那个一被吵醒就会立马跳起来怒不可遏地大叫着你干嘛然后过来踢人的马拉加男孩儿。而现在，现在啊，那男孩已经是两个孩子的爸爸了。

于是无可避免地，莫拉塔再次回想起了那个问题。可是答案并不重要，他想，至少不再重要了，他再次回到了这里，在马德里，在伊西多拉——纵然时移世易，她依旧美丽，动人，残酷无情。她曾是梦想的开始的地方，是你的年少韶光，是你辗转多年、跋涉万里的终点和故乡。所有疲惫不堪的灵魂终于得以相聚。

-

*卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》

*致敬distefanos太太的《Champagne Papi》，她重新激起了我对你船的全部热情。😭


End file.
